His Chilled Burning
by I Don't Burn
Summary: Held in quarantined isolation Loki is left to re-evaluate himself, his actions and his feelings for his brother. Of course it can't be that simple though. Not when he's entering his first Heat;the appearance of other realm Gods.SLASH,OC, Loki/Thor,Spank
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters (:

**This is slash sweethearts, don't like? Then you can find yer' way out.**

Warnings will be posted for each chapter.

Chapter 1- PG (smexy-manlovin to come3)

Summary:

Held in quarantined isolation Loki is left to re-evaluate himself and his feelings for his brother. Of course it can't be that simple though. Not when he's entering his first Heat. And what with some neighboring gods coming to visit and getting wind of the savory little frost-giant's…predicament. Not to mention Thor's strange behavior and the sudden awakening of his more primal self. (hope you enjoy)

**So it begins…**

Loki snarled viscously; shattering a vase against the wall; frustration finally giving way to anger as he paced like a caged animal through his chambers. He'd been held in his room for two weeks now, treated like an invalid in his own home. It was beyond demeaning. Utterly unacceptable: a man of his prowess and social standing reduced to be treated as an infant. Pausing in his pacing Loki took in a shuddering breath; doing his best to reign in his rampant emotions. It wasn't just that he had been quarantined and striped of his latent abilities until further notice but more so that his own brother had yet to visit him _once_; that irked him far more than his current predicament, word was; he wasn't even world bound to Asgard but was visiting with his _female _in _her_ realm.

Eyes narrowing, his chilled breath hissed venomously through his elongating teeth. Hurt welling behind his rubied gaze; frowning harshly Loki collapsed ungracefully onto the ataman at the end of his bed; resting his head in his hands he visibly shook. Broken sobs racking his lean frame; he snarled and cursed bitterly in his confusion. Why was he acting like this? It was as if he no longer had any say over his body's movement or response to his emotions. It was as if he'd suddenly regressed back into the point in time when he'd first entered man hood in his youth. Such a pathetic and humiliating time in his life; what in the nine realms was happening to him?

Thor sighed, listening distractedly to Jane's warped view of what she called the solar-system. Pinching the bridge of his nose he did his best to listen to the woman he was indebted to. It couldn't be helped though, a fire burned in his chest. A fire that burned so hot that it threatened to consume his entire being. If he had remained in Asgard he shuddered at the thought of what might have come to pass. He surely would have strangled or beaten Loki within an inch of his immortal life. Groaning in frustration he leaned further into the booth of Jane's petite dining area; fiddling idly with corner of the fold-out table lost in thought, momentarily unaware he was being observed by inquisitive hazel eyes.

"Am I boring you?" Jane's amused melodic voice inquired from across the small table. Jerking out of his revere Thor smiled broadly; which was more of a barring of teeth than anything else. Noting her flinch he frowned knowing his behavior was unwarranted to say the least.

"Forgive me. It seems my attentions have wandered elsewhere.' Thor muttered, rising from his reclined position "I mean no disrespect Jane but I have had a lot thwarting my thoughts as of late. I didn't realize what a poor guest I would be upon coming here."

Jane frowned in concern her eyes clouding as she internally weighed her next words. "Thor, if you don't mind me asking; have you even talked to Loki yet? I mean I know he did something that was comp-…"

She broke off mid-sentence, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing stiff in alarm at the sudden change in Thor. He visibly twitched and tilted his blonde head in such a way that he seemed to be listening intently to some unknown apparition; but that wasn't where her alarm bloomed. It was how in a pregnant silence he came alive with a vibrant bestial vitality. His cerulean gaze had gone ablaze in fury and his entire being seemed to hum with the static weight of his raw emotions. It was like the heavy ozone scent before the storm; how the earth seemed to throb in warning before an oncoming storm. For a moment her body filled with dread thinking that battle hardened gaze was directed at her; then the moment passed and Thor's eyes seemed to snap back to her; as if he had forgotten her presence and her words hadn't even permeated through his distraction.

"Loki is gone." Thor snarled.

TBC?

* * *

><p><strong>Just short little taste of my meager prowess X) let me know what ya think. Do ya like? IF YOU WANT LOOOONGER CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIW3 This is only my second attempt so...please be kind.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sweat

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Warning- rated T...**

* * *

><p>Loki smirked in relief as he made his way stealthily through the underbrush of the palace grounds. Skin tingling in apprehension at the prospect of being caught so quickly after attaining freedom. His time was limited, he knew; what with Heimdall's all seeing gaze honed to all of Asgard. He wished for only a moment a moment to be free of the confines of his chambers. Blessed be if Heimdall gave him at least a good head start before his father's men came to obtain him.<p>

Loki panted; suddenly very aware of what it meant to be 'human' he was exhausted, and he'd barely passed the palace walls. 'So, this is how it was for Thor…' Loki mused absently. Guilt flaring in his heart like a pulsing wound as he minutely recalled what had transpired not long ago. The unspeakable wrong he had done his brother; his sweet, brash, hot-headed, idiotic brother. Who incidentally, had become considerably wise in his short absence from Asgard; Loki smiled in wry humor before he began to worry his lower lip between his teeth, recalling in vibrant detail, the anguished look his brother had given him atop the bridge to Bifrost. The deep rooted anguish that permeated through his strong and seemingly unbreakable being; his eyes had held something that struck a chord deep within Loki's psyche and the resounding vibration sent his heart pounding.

Shaking his head abruptly, Loki frowned harshly, doing his best to stay focused on the task at hand. "Now, was not the time for such troubling thoughts." He growled softly to himself. Reaching the woodland grove he'd played in as a child he halted sharply; confused at the sudden sensation of something cold and wet making its way from his crown to his brow, cautiously Loki raised his hand to brush the unpleasant feeling away; expecting to find blood from a shallow unnoticed wound or tree sap only to find a clear substance glistening back at him from the underside of his palm. Sweat. He was sweating. Puzzlement marred his elfin face as he eyed the substance inquisitively; he had never perspired before. Not as a child or as an adult, he did not have the chemical make-up required to produce such anomalies, given the recent revealing of his heritage it would seem that Frost-Giants have no need to sweat, seeing as their core temperature was about eighty degrees lower than any other being in the realms.

It was about this time that Loki began to regret leaving the cool confines of his chambers; he had enough sense to realize when something was very wrong. Wincing, Loki sighed, deeply annoyed with his new predicament. "How typical, a mere twenty minutes of freedom and I have to turn tail and head back the way I came. Unbelievable." Turning sharply he cursed, staring idly towards the palace, thoroughly weighing his options.

He hadn't stood there for more than a minute or two before the familiar hum of Bifrost's activation roared through the sky. Apprehension tingled along his scalp and that strange resounding vibration in his chest intensified till it rang clear and true like the gong of a bell.

* * *

><p>Thor's blood sang, rushing like the coming tied, echoing in his battle hardened ears; his mind throbbing insistently with images of his brother's sly smiling face. 'Could he not even fulfill his sentencing without some form of deception? His ego was beyond astounding.' Thor mused heatedly to himself. Touching down in Bifrost he nodded curtly in Heimdall's direction; taking in the golden clad sentry's calm demeanor with a tinge of bitterness. "Where is he?" Thor's voice rumbled throatily, crackling vehemently in his fury.<p>

"The far east side, just past the wall, near the orchard of Lorna,' Heimdall responded, relaxing his stance. His darkened face lightening in amusement. "You don't have to appear so tense Odin-son; he would never have gotten far. Given his current physical-state, without his power he is about a competent as an infant learning to walk, shaky at best."

Thor's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then you have obviously misjudged my _sweet_ little brother Heimdall. He is not above underhanded trickery and deception to get what he desires." Smiling ruefully Thor turned towards the orchard of Lorna; Mjullnir in hand. Power built thickly around his strong build briefly before he shot across the sky.

"Well, aren't we all Odin-son?" came Heimdall's hushed response.

* * *

><p>The eyes of Odin were very aware of his son's movements as he gazed steadily from his throne; the sky of Asgard had darkened considerably upon his eldest son's return. He was calling forth a tempest through his rampant emotions, whether he was aware of it or not… The time had finally come.<p>

Odin all-father gave a sigh of relief, closing his milky blue eyes; a wise smile curling his chapped lips. These on coming events, would be most entertaining.

* * *

><p>A deep throaty chuckle could be heard echoing through the palace halls that evening.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki inwardly flinched at the sudden appearance of his ever absent elder brother. Doing his best to ignore the strange little flutter his heart made. Lips pursing Loki squared his jaw broadening his stance; his eyes glazing over in frosty dissonance as he readied himself for what was to come. All the while, well aware of that odd cool wetness that was traveling past his collared tunic and trailing oh-so slowly down the plains of his chest and into the indentation of his spine.<p>

Thor looked truly terrifying. His towering masculine figure rippled with vehemence, muscles tensed and trembling in unchecked rage, his steady sapphire gaze honed on Loki burned with such intensity he was sure they could have quelled an entire army. His full lips curled in a vicious snarl. Loki groaned quietly as he eyed his brother, an alien want curling heatedly within his belly, he could feel his incisors lengthening in surprise; saliva pooling in his mouth he swallowed heavily trying to remain as cool and statuesque as possible.

"Hello Loki.' Thor's throaty voice all but purred; heavily laced with venom and contempt. Loki's eyes nearly rolled back into his skull at the mere sound of his voice. It made him want to all but curl to the ground, bare the soft underside of his belly and pant… Eyes widening in bewilderment and horror at his own thoughts Loki snarled viciously, eyes dilating in anxiety, fangs fully bared in a challenging snarl as he moved to retreat from his brother's dominant stance as best he could without raising any suspicion.

* * *

><p>Thor, clearly unaware of his brother's inner turmoil; advanced without reservation believing his brother intended to flee.<p>

"Where are you intending to go little brother? You have No power, no means of escape and if so, from _what _exactly are you intending to escape _from_? The comfort of your own chamber! You spoiled, insolent brat! Do you have any idea as to what father had to do to cover up for your mess? And to what end? You are too proud to STAY out of sight until all this blows over? Thinking only of yourself! To escape all you have wrought on our realm with no more than a slap on the wrist from father and a scolding from mother!' Thor roared, the sky split open and wept. Lightning danced eerily from cloud to cloud as the thunder seemed to shake the very ground where they stood. 'You WILL return to the palace brother, even if I have to haul you back kicking and screaming like the insolent child you are." Thor promised quietly, accented with a flare of lightning overhead.

Thor stared hard at his brother. Taking in his sharp angular jaw and upturned eyes; presently mere slits of pitch on his flawless face. His raven locks plastered to his skull pointed tips of his ears just barely visible, giving him the oddest appearance that could only be likened to that of an angry half drowned cat. Claws out and teeth bared.

* * *

><p>Loki was beyond rational thought. Panting hard his body trembled and hummed with sweet want. He felt as if he'd tear apart at the seams at any second; he'd only caught a bit of what his brother had said but just enough to understand what he thought of him and was intending to do. Loki gritted his teeth doing his best to gather his wits. He'd never been in this type of situation before. His renowned silver tongue turned to stone; he couldn't have voiced his scathing retaliation if he'd wanted to. He could barely form a coherent thought. Fear was settling thickly in his gut; he needed to flee, never had he felt the need so strongly.<p>

So before his mind could catch up with his movement. Loki bolted. Diving beneath the underbrush, he ran in a jerky pattern like a frightened hare. He would look back at this decision and realize how utterly ridiculous this decision had been, but presently, he couldn't give a damn.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>I was so pleased by my reviews I wrote up another chapt! Thanks for those of you that reviewed! WHAT DO YA THINK? LIKE? tis a bit longer(: Let me know!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Blue

**THANK YOU ALL THAT ARE REVIEWINGGGGG! You guys are like the Benny to my Joon, the Gravy to my mashpotatos, The A1 sauce to porter house steak! (**im so hungry right now i could keel over)

**Anywho... this is the longest chapter so far! **

**RATED: Pg-13... mild-violence, racy situations(about a min)**

* * *

><p>Loki cursed inwardly, how could he possibly have been so stupid?<p>

Flinching, nimble feet slid out from under him at the resounding echo of Thor's roaring anger; stumbling jerkily, he fell soundlessly to the dampened earth, knees and palms pressed hard to the ground as his body trembled in fatigue. Sucking in a much needed breath, Loki snarled between clenched teeth. His pride couldn't take much more of this, well actually, neither could his weakened form; he was surprised he'd lasted this long against his enraged brother…

Taking in another shaky breath Loki tensed; his inner awareness sparking to life at the sudden silence surrounding him, acutely aware that the only sound he could pick up was that of the constant thrumming of rain beating down heavily, all around him. Apprehension cloaked him as he slid low to the earth, seeking shelter. Gently, he slid his lean body into the raised roots of some well placed foliage; wholly unaware of the form hidden from his sights in the shadow of a birch, a form that was steadily watching his progress with an unflinching intensity.

* * *

><p>Thor gazed on, the darkness doing nothing to hinder his alighted eyes. His brother had run from him. There was something about that simple fact that incensed him beyond all rational thought, as if that simple act had released a small part of himself that he hadn't realized was there.<p>

Crouching low, he waited for his brother's form to be completely turned from him before darting out with a predatory speed and snatching his startled form out and up by his exposed ankles. Smirking in deep pleasure at the undignified sound that erupted from Loki's lips, "Well, look what I've found here…" Thor gritted out humorlessly. Ignoring his brother' futile flailing attempts at escape, his mouth twisting in a triumphant smile, as a warm contentment built low in his chest.

_Prey_, his mind seemed to hum seductively in his ear, such sweet, _sweet_ prey.

Approval rumbled low in his throat as he felt Loki finally go lax in his grip, his rebuttal now no more than a strange growling sound that he'd never heard Loki make before. Frowning Thor eyed him minutely, very aware of the fact that his brother seemed to lack his normal…flare so to speak. Filing the information away for further investigation he turned and walked with meaningful strides back to open the plot of land they'd left.

Gracelessly, Thor tossed Loki's form over his shoulder; the harsh treatment seemingly reawakening Loki's will to struggle. Thor 'tsked' in wry amusement as he launched them skyward, his eyes honed on the Palace.

* * *

><p>Loki all but roared at the rough man-handling his brother dealt him as they walked through the lighted halls of Asgard; Face flushed in rage he pounded viscously at Thor's unforgiving back. Completely unaware of the momentary darkening at skin of his fingers and nails.<p>

"Put me DOWN NOW, Thor." He hissed, attempting to arch his body up, and away from his brother's; Thor's heady proximity and thick pungent scent was all too much for his sensitive state. It was beginning to make him light-headed and tingle in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He stilled, in shocked embarrassment as he received a swift resounding smack to his rear.

Whimpering softly, Loki tensed, flushing heavily as the sharp sensation seemed to go straight to his groin causing him to shift uncomfortablly and pant; his shame only intensified by the litany of masculine and feminine chuckles that seemed to meet them through every corridor.

"Now brother, if you'll behave I will relinquish your right to stand on your own. That is, _IF_ you behave." Thor intoned in a crisp voice.

Loki hissed audibly, but remained still. "Please brother…put me down." There was a pause, then the creak of a door being opened. The familiar musky scent of his room wafted gently towards Loki; setting him mildly at ease. He was only slightly startled when his brother dropped him cruelly on his ass without any fore-warning; his legs putty beneath him. Glaring angrily up towards his brother's infuriatingly handsome face Loki scowled, sitting for good measure before standing stiffly before him; sly grin sliding effortlessly across his face.

"Get out.' Loki smiled; a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. 'You've been a real charm, dear brother, as always. But I believe it is time for me to retire for the evening." Clapping Thor on the shoulder, Loki turned away from him, a harsh grimace marring his delicate features. It felt as if his insides were tearing apart and re-knitting themselves back together. He paled visibly when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Loki, I think it's about time, we had a talk." Thor growled softly, his hand tightening considerably over his shoulder. Loki's anger flared, his vision narrowing, enough was E**nough**.

' _**He** had been locked in his bloody room for **two weeks**, treated as though he was touched, reprimanded with every move he made; not to mention the fact he was_ _about as human as they came in Asgard thanks to his oh-so perfect brothers suggestion!_ _Despite all of which he had the gall to try and impose his will on him EVEN though he'd abandoned **HIM** and his responsibilities, for a **HUMAN** immediately after the transgression at Bifrost. _(Loki intentionally skirting over the fact that all the chaos was HIS fault…) _Not once considering how** HE** felt… About, **any** of this…**HE** had **left HIM**!'_

Loki rounded on his brother; icy tears welling in his eyes in frustration; that strange tearing sensation within him evaporating with the flare of his seething jealousy and rage.

"Yes' Loki growled, taking hold of the hand on his shoulder and twisting it cruelly with a strength he hadn't known he possessed. 'Let us have a **_nice_ _long_** talk, **_brother_**."

* * *

><p>Thor's eyes widened fractionally at the ache that built in his hand, not expecting his brother to possess such an alien strength, he groaned; wrenching his hand from his brother's grasp.<p>

Grunting in surprise, when his usually reserved brother knocked him off his feet and on his back in one fluid motion, placing himself lightly over his thighs and arching over him bodily like a large cat eyeing it's kill.

Loki's face, hovering so close to his that he could feel his chilled breath caress his neck caused Thor to shiver; Loki was livid, and for a moment he could have sworn that his brother's pale jade eyes, had slitted and flashed a deep auburn. Disregarding the change as a mere reflection of candlelight; He waited patiently for his brother to act.

He could easily have taken control of the situation, forced his brother to bend to his will; a simple arch of his hips would unseat him, and in that moment Loki would move to brace himself for balance, giving Thor plenty of time to wrap a leg over his brother's torso and pull him sideways reversing their position quickly and effectively without using any real strength... but he didn't, he was immobilized by the sheer intensity his brother exuded.

Seeing his Loki … disheveled and emotionally worn thin with anger, it truly was a most intriguing look for him, a look, Thor was well aware few would ever see.

Thor mused silently, taking in the raw hurt and _need_ that was all but seeping from his brother; it took his breath away…He'd always known Loki was a predator at best, but presently he had never appeared so vibrant or…feral.

* * *

><p>Snarling Loki leaned in, his mind abuzz with all the injustice he felt he'd been dealt, "Where were you Thor? Right after the battle on Bifrost, where did you go brother?" he inquired silkily already aware of the answer; his nostrils flaring in indignation.<p>

Thor eyed him with a cautious look; lips pursed in a harsh line, "Earth." he growled after a pause. Tension building thickly in the air around them as he became aware of the root of Loki's bitterness.

"Yes brother, _Earth_.' Loki hissed, bringing a clawed hand up to caress; in mock tenderness, down Thor's stubbled cheek. "And **_who_**, my witless brother, were you keeping company with during your…**_Leave of absence_**?"

"Ms. Foster." Thor responded curtly, his guard rising steadily as he gauged where their conversation was heading.

Loki's nails found their way into Thor's chest faster than a bear to honey. Sinking past his human attire and sliding into his meaty chest like a knife through butter; an all too satisfying groan escaping Thor's lips in surprise, Loki shivered, appeased momentarily.

"You will NOT be going back to earth." Loki stated in a possessive growl followed swiftly by a heated purr rumbled low from his throat upon viewing his brother's flushed, snarling face.

Pupils blown so wide that the colors of his irises were barely visible, Thor groaned; clearly affected by his brother's minstrations his breath coming in shuddering pants; he remained unmoving. "Stop this Loki. You're not yourself." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

Loki smiled wistfully, a sudden giddiness making him putty over his brother's prone form; his hips and torso shifting restlessly, seeking subconsciously to be drenched in Thor's scent.

Jerking to a stop Loki hissed at his own actions, a little disturbed by his flirtatious actions and fickle mood, it was like he had the attention span of a goldfish. Sitting upright, Loki stared hard at his brother. Trying to regain his composure and train of thought; all the while attempting to still the insistent fluttering of his heart and subtle ache in his groin.

Loki's lips parted after a time, fully intending to proceed with the verbal flogging he wished to dish to a strangely complacent Thor, when he paused; a strange jarring sensation building in his stomach.

A sickly, wet tearing sound disrupting the tension filled silence surrounding them for a beat, before an eerie quiet settled in its stead.

Loki frowned minutely before his eyes widened in confusion, seeking Thor's equally confused gaze in fear.

Loki hissed, eyes narrowing fractionally before arching violently upward, mouth agape in a silent howl. Eyes blazing red in pain a strange burning sensation erupted from his spine. Light danced menacingly around the outskirts of his vision; flickering brightly in and out of existence only to reappear as dark velvety splotches before everything went black, unconsciousness claiming him in her dark embrace.

* * *

><p>Thor was in motion as soon as Loki's head began to angle backwards in an unnatural way. Taking hold of Loki's hands, he wrenched them from his chest; ignoring the ache of his fresh wounds, knowing they'd heal before a drop of blood spilled from them. Rising to his knees, Thor clutched Loki to his chest and stood in one fluid motion.<p>

"Loki? Loki, what is it? Loki!" Thor growled, worry lacing his tone. Hands roving frantically over Loki's disturbingly limp form searching for wounds. Hissing through his teeth when his fingertips fell upon a cool dampness; raising his hand slowly Thor balked and visibly paled. It was blood, smooth chilled blood_, Loki's_ blood.

"GAURDS!" He bellowed, half turning towards the door.

* * *

><p>Odin was at the door before his son's voice died in his throat, followed closely by Frigga and handful of various chambermaids clutching a tub of chilled water and multiple towels.<p>

Wrenching open the doors as if they weighed no more than parchment paper Odin entered cautiously.

His calm gaze fell upon his eldest sons rigid form; taking in his anguished look and the possessive way he held the prone form his youngest to his chest with a satisfied nod.

"Thor, place Loki on the bed." He ordered calmly.

Thor stared at him for a moment, as if not seeing him before doing as commanded; walking with a mechanical gate to his brother's bed. "Father,' He began in a harsh voice; weighted heavily by his concern. ' Please; what's wrong with him? He was fine a moment ago. I swear it. Then suddenly… this…and the blood…" Thor paused in his movements, eyes widening marginally as something cool and wet slid slowly but tightly around his waist.

Glancing worriedly in his father's direction, he stiffened; alarm setting off throughout his body at the alien sensation.

"Calm yourself my dear." Came his mother's strong willowy voice as she strode with meaningful strides in his direction. Stopping short, a mere two to three inches from him, her hands reaching out steadily for what he assumed, was wrapped so snugly around his waist.

Odin looked on closely, wise eyes intent on his wife's hands; now mere inches from making contact with their destination.

A heavy pause filled the room for a beat;

The candles and hearth flames dimmed, muted away as the air hummed darkly only to roar to life harshly sending wax pieces and ash spewing across the room.

Static filled the air so oppressively that it gave the sense of having actual mass; then... it crackled, sending Thor into motion, Thor jerked harshly away from his mother's seeking hands not a minute too late before they made contact with the band around his waist.

Hissing quietly, Thor arched away and roared loudly before crouching low and letting loose a feral snarl; baring his teeth wickedly in dark promise. Eyes glintening dangerously, they honed intently on every movement Frigga made; all the while cradling Loki's prone form gingerly to his chest, as if he were a newly weaned babe.

"**_MINE_**." Thor growled, his free hand splaying possessively over his brother's abdomen.

Odin chuckled quietly as he flashed to stand in front of his wife. The test had gone perfectly.

"Stand down my son. You've done well." Odin ordered firmly, pride evident in his tone.

As if on cue Thor froze, his form going momentarily slack; just long enough for the chambermaids to rest Loki from his loose embrace and lay him softy on the cushioned silk of his bed.

"It came later than I thought it would." Odin murmured softly to his wife, who nodded in understanding.

Moving to stand at the bedside Odin sighed. Watching silently as Loki's true form bloomed from his Asgardian glamore.

Pale blue skin took the place of creamy alabaster, accented with black/blue tribal etchings that started at his forehead and traveled down to disappear at the collar of the sullied tunic that the maids were making short work of. Pulling it up and over his head to reveal a lean, well-developed torso; the maids washed him tirelessly in silence, only pausing minutely when Loki's newly apparent, long spaded tail lashed wickedly in his sleep; the darkened iridescent spaded tip gleaming dangerously as it moved of its free will.

Odin chuckled in amusement at how troublesome his son was, even when he lackedt consciousness.

Odin and Frigga turned respectively from their youngest as the maids continued their _thorough_ cleaning. Not turning again till the maids clarified his modesty; not wishing, even in sleep, to dishonor their youngest, well aware of how he viewed his fragile self-image.

Odin turned, sighing deeply. Moving a scarred hand to cradle his son's dampened head, brushing the ebony locks from his brow he smiled gruffly. "You've made us wait quite a while little one." Odin cooed softly to his youngest. Seeing him this vulnerable awakening an insinctive parental desire deep in his heart.

"Do you think it will be alright?' Frigga intoned in worry; touching him softly on the arm. 'What with the upcoming banquet?"

Frowning, Odin retracted his hand, turning to face his wife fully; eyes momentarily troubled. "It will be fine. So long as _that_ one stays on the designated path' He growled, jerking his chin towards his still frozen, eldest son. 'But then again, Loki I believe… will hold Thor tethered whether he wants to or not… with an iron will and lashing tongue, I fear for Thor he moves against Loki's will."

Turning, Odin whispered softly under his breath, releasing Thor from his mild paralysis.

* * *

><p>Thor swayed nauseously on his feet, his head felt as though it had been used recently to grate cheese. Groaning softly he steadied; taking in the situation around him. Clenching his hands Thor froze, eyes dilating, Loki was <em>gone.<em>

Turning sharply his eyes fell on the prone form in his brother's canopied bed.

_Blue_. Thor's mind supplied. He hadn't been aware of himself moving until he was leaning bodily over the bed, hand hovering shakily over the unclad shoulder of what he _sensed_ was Loki. Moving his hand away he rose, eyes stoic and void he stepped away from his brothers bed; forcibly pushing down a strange bitter emotion that built low in his spine.

"What's wrong with him?" Thor inquired frigidly. Never taking his eyes off the form in the bed, visibly flinching when something dark and long arced up off the bed from behind Loki's complacent form. A tail, his mind hummed tonelessly.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with Loki, Thor. He's simply entered his first mating cycle. Or _Heat,_ if you will. His body isn't used to the temperatures it's been producing as of late; thus resulting in your brother's mood swings and strange behaviors. His steady rising pheromone level is…"

Thor raised his hand, effectively halting his father's words. "Enough. I don't need to know the anatomical philosophy behind it, just, _Do _something about it." Thor intoned expressionlessly before turning sharply making his exit with a brisk stride, leaving the room with nothing more than curt nod.

* * *

><p>Odin and Frigga stared silently in his stead, exchanging worried looks.<p>

* * *

><p>Loki awakened not two hours later, to a blistering headache, raw, tingling skin that looked very much…<em>Blue<em>; and a lashing new appendage. His mother sat patiently at his bedside a sympathetic look gracing her elegant features.

Frigga softly explained her son's predicament to him with calm and softly delivered words.

Rather pleased and surprised at how easily her son seemed to take the news. Surmising it as, "His body had matured fully and needed to mate and has regressed to this form because this is the desired form my body wants to mate in." and leaving it at that. Sending her on her way rather hurriedly, claiming a fresh need for privacy, with nothing more than a whispered 'Thank you' loki shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>Loki paced agitatedly. Flinching as his tail brushed absently against all he paced by. He was mildly intrigued with his seemingly prehensile tail but had yet to gain enough confidence to consult the full length mirror located on the far side of his personal quarters near his dressing chambers. Pausing, Loki frowned harshly. Determination etching its way into his core; he turned sharply heading to his dressing chambers. Shucking the fine thread robe he wore, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he found himself standing behind his mirror. Breathing deeply he growled; in a pitch that was surprisingly animalistic and stood before it. Eyes clenching closed in anxiety, he cursed.<p>

'_Afraid to gaze upon your own reflection, Loki?'_ His mind hissed disapprovingly.

Flushing in shame, Loki opened his eyes and stared unflinchingly upon his true form.

"Fierce." Loki murmured as he smiled softly to himself. Upturned ruby eyes stared unblinkingly back at him. No whites, he mused critically, leaning forward to stare deep into the single slit that was his pupil, chuckling in surprise when it suddenly expanded to all but engulfed his eye. His lean face now had a distinctly fox like appeal to it, which he personally, found _very_ adequate.

His lean build looked quite, exotic he surmised. His skin not a solid blue nut rather varying darkening shades that went as light as a pale violet to a pitch blue/black. The tribal markings swirled seductively along the contours of his face, down each side of his neck and spilling like water down his chest a few on each side banding together like smoke to curl sweetly beneath each of his strangely pouting nipples.

Loki's face heated dramatically as he saw himself in a light. He'd always just been thin and fragile. Lacking any prominent features whilst now his body seemed to all put scream lean, slender… untamed; smiling he let his eyes rove slowly over his flat stomach and arching hip bones, down his stripped thighs to his black-talloned toes which were now harshly arched and supple to the touch.

Turning, Loki glanced down to what he was most interested in; arcing happily in his excitement his reptilian tail lashed undisturbed. Reaching out he grasped it around the middle, slightly surprised to find it almost hot to the touch. Bringing it close to his face he squinted, the spaded tip twitching ever so slightly; it was about four and a half feet in length and had a starting width of about three and a half inches at the base, and about one and a half before merging into the spade it was marked just so, that it had the appearance of blue tiger fur. The tip so finely scaled it was silky to the touch.

Releasing it Loki turned, giving himself another once-over; distractedly racking a taloned hand through his thick, raven hair;which now had the uncanny resemblance to that of an animal pelt, miscellaneous locks arcing up and away from his scalp here and there in choppy layers effectively hiding his elongated ears.

"How vain, and twisted; admiring the very visage that parents use to frighten their children." Loki scoffed quietly to himself. Turning away from the mirror and crouching low, retrieving the robe he'd discarded and eyeing it distastefully; his skin being too sensitive to actually wear anything that would rub or chaff against it. Without a violent carnal response that is; he shivered inwardly in keen embarrassment at his own helplessness.

Scowling, Loki stubbornly opted for nudity.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha guys think? I tried hard to be more discriptive ya know? I felt like i rambled a bit...but i'm tryin to get the plot flowin.<strong>

**I know Loki doesn't traditionally have a tail...but I LOVE characters with tails soooooo much... **

** So umm, hope you liked...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
